The present invention relates to a dental cleaning device in the shape of an elongated element, the cross-section of which permits its introduction between the teeth.
In order to avoid parodontopati and caries it is important regularly to clean the teeth and to give them a prophylactic care at all stages. To achieve this one does today generally use a dental floss and, when the gaps between the teeth are a little wider, use so-called gap brushes. It has, however, proven difficult to achieve a perfect cleaning of the teeth in those cases where the dental floss is too thin and the gap brush is too big. If the gap brush is too big to permit its introduction, it will bend resulting in a deteriorated cleaning effect. If in such a case the dental floss is inserted between the teeth, the cleaning effect will be inferior due to the fact that in those places the dental floss is too thin to perform the desired result.